Is it Juvia or Lucia?
by Fireball Massacre
Summary: OCxGrayxJuvia SoulEater199's OC, Lucia, is competing for Gray with Juvia. Wonder if she'll get Gray? Well, she has people, like Mirajane, to help her to get Gray's attention.


**(I own nothing, but the plot. SoulEater199 owns his OC, Lucia.)**

. . . .

A girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and a white dress went walking with Gray and blue haired Juvia. The girl's mouth was in a straight line as she looked at Juvia; that girl had problems. Juvia hung on Gray's arm with twinkling eyes.  
Gray slipped her arm off, tilting his head at the brunette. "Lucia, what's that expression for?"  
Lucia plastered a false smile on her face. "It's truely nothing.. Honestly."  
Grey sighed. "Okay. Juvia, will you let go?"  
Juvia had reattached herself to Grey's arm. As he had yanked his arm away again, she sighed. "Why Gray-sama?"  
Gray stated. "It's too hot to be doing that, first of all. Second-" His sentence was cut off by another's. They all turned to look behind them. A pink haired kid ran up with Happy and a long-haired blonde.  
The blonde's strands flew everywhere as she hug-tackled her friend. "Lucia! You made it through that awful mission."  
Lucia giggled a bit. "Of course Lucy, no snow has ever hurt anyone."  
"But weren't you frozen! I would be." Lucy cautiously looked her over then smiled. "Same old Lucia."  
Gray glared at the pink haired kid. "Natsu! Fight me."  
Natsu stated. "Not until you get some clothes on."  
Somehow, Gray was down a shirt and pants with only boxers. "You're just prolonging the inevitable." He went over. Lucia just sighed, stepping in between.  
She said. "He's right, get some clothes on." She hid a smile at Natsu's next comment.  
Natsu had said. "Yeah, get those-" His stomach growled. "-man I need food."  
Lucy rolled her eyes. "You just ate a few minutes ago, and a lot of it."  
Gray slipped back on his pants, that were oddly far away. "Fine. C'mon Natsu, fight me now."  
Natsu shrugged, moving past Lucia. Lucy grabbed Lucia now. "Let's go." She said, leaving the two to fight.  
"W-wait." Lucia hesitated. She didn't want to leave yet. She looked back and saw Juvia gasp, staring at Gray.  
Lucy glared. "You haven't been here for a while, and you still want to be around them. Not you're Best Friend." She waved her hand about, looking quite annoyed.  
Lucia frowned. "I know, and I'm sorry about that." She smiled a bit, making Lucy smile. Lucia usually could make Lucy smile, even in the worst situtions. She followed Lucy inside Fairy Tail Guild. Not to soon after Juvia came in, flushed with a little rage.  
Lucia twirled her finger along the rim of her glass, deep in thought. Maybe, just maybe I can impress Gray by defeating her... She thought as Gray burst through the door, stumbling.  
He ran back out, and here came Natsu flying through the air and into a table. Natsu shot back up and charged at Gray. unfortunately for Natsu, he didn't get that hit. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground in a headlock.  
Erza looked over into the middle in her seat. "They're fighting once again.." She sighed. "That's enough." Gray and Natsu stop momentarily. Then resume their fighting.  
Makarov appeared at the top of the stairs. "Congratulations Gray, Juvia, and Lucia." Their mission had been dangerous and hard, but they accomplished it well with few injuries.  
Now Gray let go of Natsu and stood, scanning the room. He was searching for something, but his eyes widened a fraction of an inch as Juvia tackled him. Juvia stated. "We did it together Makarov. Us two-"  
"Three." Lucy stated to Juvia for Lucia, who wasn't listening. Lucia turned, and her eyes held Gray's. She thought she saw a smile, but couldn't tell. Gray finally got away from Juvia as she was busy politely talking to Natsu.  
Lucy sighed. "Why are you so down? That must have been horrible without me." That actually made Lucia chuckle. Lucy then chuckled with her some.  
Gray sat next to Lucia, who was sitting next to Lucy. "Uhm Gray, how was the mission?" Lucy asked.  
Gray said. "Not to hard." He pulled on his white coat, unzipped. "Long three days though." His eyes went to Lucia's, who looked down with pink cheeks. Gray chuckled once, ruffling up her hair.  
Lucy noticed this and gently elbowed Lucia.  
"Hey there's this-" There was a big smash that cut off Lucia's voice. Juvia stared at the smashed vase. She then shot a glare at Lucia,taking Gray.  
"Gray, I'm hungry. Whatcha wanna eat?" She asked cutely.  
Gray bit his lip. "Anything's fine I suppose."  
"Yay. I know a great place." Juvia basically dragged him away.  
Lucia almost glared, but her face was emotionless. She did that on purpose... She always does that. She thought, clenching her fists in her lap. "Ex...excuse me Lucy.. I, have to go." She darted off before her reply.  
Lucia ran up to a silvery white-haired girl. "Mirajane! I... I.." Her face was set in a frown with lightly water bubbles of frustration.  
Mirajane knelt down as Lucia went to the floor. "Oh honey. It'll be okay-"  
"No it won't! She's always there. She won't even let me talk to him for those three days." She gulped, her voice returning almost normal. "I-I know.."  
Mirajane pushed bak a strand of Lucia's hair. "I'll help you if you want. Maybe you can ask her to let you talk?" Lucia shook her head. Mirajane nodded, standing with an outstretched hand. "Let's go."  
Lucia and Mirajane walked to a restaurant. "Wh-wh-" Lucia started, but stopped, seeing why.  
Gray's head turned towards the window, and both Lucia and Mirajane hid.

Gray looked out the window, seeing brown for a second. He excused himself, saying he had to go to the bathroom. Instead he went outside; he blinked. "L-Lucia is that you?"  
Lucia flushed and stood with another false smile. "Oh, Mirajane and I were just getting something to eat." Mirajane smiled slightly with a quick nod.  
Gray shook his head. "Enough jokes. What's the real reason?"  
Lucia looked at Mirajane, who urged her tell he truth. "Uhm, I wanted to talk to you. I don't know how to say this. but..."  
Gray's lips brushed hers. "I already know." He murmured.  
"GRAY-SAMA! LUCIA!" Juvia rushed out of the restaurant. "Lucia, how could you? He's mine, and you know that." Her normal face sculpted into anger. "He's mine."  
Lucia snorted once. "I think he can choose, and he hasn't chosen you.. I know how we can solve this-"  
"NO! He has already choose me, right Gray?"  
"No, I chosen someone else-" Gray started.  
"What? B-but Gray..." Juvia glared a bit. "Lucia, the winner will get him, understand? GO!" Water appeared and hit Lucia down. Mirajane held back Gray.  
"L-let her do this Gray.." She whispered, worried. Gray sat with a scowl, suddenly without a shirt on. Lucia got back up, coughing up water.  
Lucia's rage spilled over. "That was a mistake." She ran, so fast almost invisible. She grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Juvia scampered to her feet, dagger eyes locked on Lucia.  
Lucia growled softly, punching and kicking at Juvia. When Juvia put up her hands, Juvia looked frightened. "I-I'm sorry.. Lucia, please, oh please forgive me."  
Lucia glared, totally filled with rage. "Why? You never stopped for me, not even when I.." She stopped and frowned. "Juvia... You win if you want, I'm dreadfully sorry."  
Juvia was bruised and banged up, but she stood gracefully. "No, it's fine. He's... yours.." She left.  
Mirajane smiled. "Lucia, looks like you did well.. I'm going to head back." She did just that.  
Gray went over to Lucia, clearly impressed. He even whistled. "Nice job kid."  
"Kid?" Lucia looked up at his face; it displayed a smirk. She smiled; her vest in tathers. Gray closed his hands and opened them to reveal an ice marvel. Lucia blushed as he slipped it into her hand. "Thank you Gray.." Gray nodded, leaning down, closer and closer. Finally his lips reached hers.  
_` El Fin `_


End file.
